charmedfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Feiticeiro
Feiticeiros são uma raça de seres mágicos do mal, descendentes da primeira bruxa Neena e seu companheiro, que ganharam seus poderes do Todo. Feiticeiros são considerados os maus equivalentes às bruxas boas. A maioria dos feiticeiros é movida pelo desejo de matar e obter os poderes das bruxas boas. No entanto, existem várias subespécies com suas próprias distinções e desejos. Há várias maneiras de alguém se tornar um feiticeiro, embora também possa nascer como tal. Feiticeiros têm uma classificação baixa na Hierarquia do Mal são cidadãos virtuais de segunda classe no Submundo. História Origem dos Feiticeiros Quando o mundo estava escuro, uma energia espiritual percorreu tudo o que existia, nem o Bem nem o Mal. Os Anciões chamavam isso de Todo. Milhares de anos atrás, uma mulher encontrou o Nexo. Ela alertou seu companheiro do que ela tinha encontrado. No começo, eles estavam com medo, mas ela passou por esse medo e aproveitou esse poder. A mulher foi infundida com mais do todo do que qualquer humano deveria possuir. A mulher compartilhou esse poder com seu companheiro e isso os transformou, tornando-os imortais. Ligou-os para sempre uns aos outros e ao Todo. Eles ascenderam a um lugar de pura e absoluta felicidade que compartilhavam com o Todo, conhecido como o Reino Superior. No entanto, a presença deles lá afetou a terra como o Tudo estava contido no Reino Superior. Como resultado, o mundo começou a morrer. A única maneira de salvar o mundo era que a mulher e seu companheiro separassem seus poderes e permitissem que o poder de Todos fluísse livremente de novo. A mulher e o homem foram forçados a abandonar o Reino Superior, para nunca mais voltar. Uma vez de volta à Terra, a mulher deu à luz um par de gêmeos que foram concebidos enquanto ela estava no Reino Superior. O primeiro filho era uma mulher e tinha poderes como a mãe, não tão forte, e foi dessa criança que vieram as bruxas.[1] O segundo filho era um homem nascido com as mesmas habilidades, mas ele usou a magia para propósitos sombrios, e isso deu origem a feiticeiros. Seus outros filhos não possuíam magia própria, mas eles e seus descendentes podiam usar o Todo como praticantes.[2] Toda vez que uma bruxa ou feiticeiro nasceu, ele/ela herda uma pequena parte do Todo. Embora alguns feiticeiros tenham nascido, as bruxas também podem se tornar feiticeiros quando matam bruxas boas para obter seus poderes. Momentos Significativos do Feiticeiro As ações do feiticeiro Nigel e sua parceira bruxa, Robin, foram o que motivaram Penny Halliwell a se tornar uma das mais mortais bruxas que matam demônios da história. Depois que Robin tirou a vida de Allen Halliwell, Penny foi consumida pela raiva e derrotou ambos os seres malignos. Embora inicialmente um pacifista, este evento fez com que ela se comprometesse a usar sua magia para vencer os demônios."Witchstock" O feiticeiro Nicholas foi a razão pela qual as irmãs Halliwell passaram a maior parte de suas vidas sem saber que eram bruxas. Em 1975, ele enganou a mãe Patty Halliwell concedendo-lhe imunidade de seus poderes em troca de suas vidas. Algum tempo depois que Phoebe nasceu, sua avó Penny Halliwell amarrou seus poderes e despojou suas memórias de bruxaria para protegê-los de serem caçados pelo mal."That '70s Episode" O primeiro mal que as Encantadas enfrentaram depois de obter seus poderes foi o feiticeiro Jeremy Burns. Ele também foi o primeiro a vencer. Em 1998, foi revelado que, num futuro próximo, os cientistas iriam descobrir um vírus que infectou especificamente todos os warlocks de três olhos, destruindo a raça inteira. Para impedir que isso acontecesse, o feiticeiro Gavin viajou do futuro para matar a equipe de cientistas responsável antes que a descoberta pudesse ser feita. Ele foi derrotado pelas Encantadas, apesar de ter matado vários cientistas. Isso não deixa claro se a vacina será criada ou não."The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts" A linhagem mais poderosa de feiticeiros de todos os tempos era o Coven Rowe. Assim como a linhagem Warren, cada geração de feiticeiros do Rowe se tornou ainda mais poderosa, culminando na chegada de três irmãos que formariam a força maligna mais poderosa da história. No entanto, Prue ajudou o mais novo desses irmãos, Brendan, a suprimir permanentemente seu lado feiticeiro e destruir seus irmãos. Também foi revelado que, ao tornar-se padre, Brendan poderia privar permanentemente metade de seus poderes."When Bad Warlocks Go Good" Quando a Fonte de Todo o Mal foi ferida em batalha pelas Encantadas, uma facção de feiticeiros tentou usurpar o Mundo Inferior. Os feiticeiros da facção possuíam muitos poderes, vários dos quais foram roubados dos demônios. As Encantadas derrotaram a maioria dos membros da facção ao recuperar o Anel da Inspiração de seu líder Devlin."Muse to My Ears" Subespécies Poderes e Habilidades ;Poderes Básicos *'Feitiços:' A habilidade de lançar feitiços e realizar rituais. Um exemplo notável é o feiticeiro Bacarra, que usou frases latinas como feitiços para obter vários efeitos. *'Poções:' A habilidade de preparar poções mágicas. *'Vidência:' A habilidade de investigar objetos ou seres perdidos através do uso de um cristal e um mapa. ;Poderes Ativos *'Piscar:' A habilidade de se teletransportar instantaneamente de um local para outro, piscando os olhos. Este é um poder muito comum entre os feiticeiros, embora nem todos o tenham.In "The Witch is Back", Melinda Warren mencionou que esse poder já pertenceu às bruxas, embora mais tarde tenha sido estabelecido como um poder de feiticeiro. *'Poderes Individuais:' Como as bruxas, os feiticeiros possuem poderes exclusivamente próprios. No entanto, devido à sua habilidade de absorver os poderes de outros seres, os feiticeiros são vistos com uma grande variedade de poderes mágicos. As várias subespécies de feiticeiros também são mostradas possuindo poderes individuais não exibidos por outras espécies de feiticeiros, como o Feiticeiro Dragão que possui Respiração de Fogo e Coletores que possuem Absorção de Conhecimento. Também pode ser possível que os feiticeiros nascidos herdem poderes de sua linhagem semelhante aos Feiticeiros. ;Outros Poderes *'Absorção de Poder:' A habilidade de absorver e ganhar a posse dos poderes de outros seres. Feiticeiros podem absorver os poderes das bruxas boas esfaqueando-as e matando-as com um athame. Embora conhecido principalmente por roubar poderes de bruxas boas, eles também podem roubar outros seres, como demônios. *'Imortalidade:' A habilidade de possuir uma expectativa de vida infinita e um processo de envelhecimento interrompido. Quase todos os feiticeiros são imortais, embora haja algumas exceções. Um exemplo notável é a Caçador Familiar Shadow, que não alcançaria a imortalidade até ter perder a última de sua vida familiar. Não se sabe se feiticeiros nascidos como os do Rowe Coven são imortais, especialmente no caso do meio-feiticeiro Brendan Rowe. Apêndices :(Texto Cómico do Livro das Sombras:) Feiticeiros :Feiticeiros têm um objetivo: matar bruxas boas e obter os poderes das bruxas. Eles são bruxas que escolheram seguir o caminho das trevas realizando um ato irrevogável do mal ao matar outra bruxa ou ao casar-se com um feiticeiro em uma Ligação Negra. A maioria dos Feiticeiros tem o poder de se teletransportar, conhecido como piscar, embora alguns Feiticeiros inferior sejam muito fracos para realizar esse ato.The Sourcebook Feitiço Para Derrotar Um Feiticeiro *''Feitiço do Poder das Três:'' O feitiço básico para derrotar um feiticeiro. *''Maldição de Feiticeiro de Melinda Warren'' *''Feitiço Para Matar Uma Feiticera Feminina'' Outros Feitiços e Poções *''Feitiço de Vingança de Phoebe Halliwell'' *''Feitiço Para Derrotar Eames'' *''Poções:'' As Encantadas criaram uma poção que cega temporariamente os feiticeiros e os impede de Piscar. Tornando-se Um Feiticeiro Existem várias maneiras pelas quais as bruxas e outros seres podem se tornar Feiticeiros: *Para uma bruxa usar seus poderes para matar uma bruxa boa e tomar seus poderes. ("Something Wicca This Way Comes") *Para uma bruxa mágica se casar com um feiticeiro em uma cerimônia de Casamento Negro Esse ritual pode ser conduzido sem o consentimento e transformará a Bruxa em um bruxo maligno, apesar de suas inclinações morais anteriores. Quando a sombria sacerdotisa Dantalian casou Prue Halliwell com o feiticeiro Zile, ela e todas as irmãs se tornaram feiticeiros devido à sua conexão. Este ritual também converteu o Livro das Sombras em um Grimório. No entanto, para que a conversão seja concluída, os novos feiticeiros devem matar um inocente. A conversão pode ser revertida derrotando o feiticeiro que entrou no casamento, o que anulará o casamento e a conversão. ("Bride and Gloom") * Nascer para um ou mais pais feiticeiros. Dois feiticeiros podem gerar uma criança, que será um feiticeiro após o nascimento, como dois irmãos do Rowe Coven. Brendan Rowe, no entanto, um homem nascido de um pai feiticeiro e uma mãe mortal, optou por renunciar a sua natureza maligna e se tornou um padre, derramando seu lado feiticeiro. *Para um familiar matar sua bruxa. O familiar assume a forma humana e obtém os poderes de sua bruxa. Uma vez feito isso, o novo feiticeiro deve gastar a última de sua vida familiar antes da meia-noite da próxima lua nova, a fim de se tornar imortal. ("Pre-Witched") Forma de Feiticeiro em sua forma de feiticeiro]] Assim como certos demônios de nível superior têm uma forma demoníaca, certos bruxos possuem habilidades limitadas de metamorfose permitindo-lhes assumir uma forma mais monstruosa. Nesta forma, os feiticeiros têm uma aparência desfigurada com dentes afiados, lóbulos das orelhas longos e olhos azuis brilhantes. Não se sabe se esta forma tem benefícios adicionais, como um aumento de poder. Os únicos feiticeiros que mostravam essa forma eram os Coven Rowe, sugerindo que isso poderia ser de natureza hereditária. Esta forma é desencadeada pela raiva e controlada por recuperar o controle das emoções. Especulação O termo feiticeiro causou alguma confusão ao longo da série, devido ao termo não estar bem definido. Feiticeiros têm sido descritos como simplesmente bruxas do mal, sendo uma espécie separada e parecida com demônios. Esse problema acabou sendo abordado adequadamente nos quadrinhos. Aqui foi revelado que tanto bruxas quanto bruxos vieram de Neena e seu companheiro, que ganharam seus poderes do Todo. A relação entre feiticeiros e bruxas é ainda mais estabelecida pelo fato de que feiticeiros compartilham as mesmas habilidades básicas de feitiços, poções e vidência.Por exemplo, o Caçador Familiar conseguiu usar vidência. No entanto, nem todos os feiticeiros são conhecidos por usar esses poderes, pois a maioria parece preferir usar seus poderes ativos (potencialmente roubados). Inicialmente, acreditava-se que feiticeiros são bruxas que traíram a Rede Wiccan. No entanto, a afirmação de que todas as bruxas más se tornam feiticeiros é refutada mais tarde na série, quando antagonistas como Tuatha e P. Russell são claramente mencionados como sendo bruxas más.Como visto em "That Old Black Magic" Também foi mostrado que se pode nascer um feiticeiro, como no Rowe Coven. Está claramente estabelecido que as bruxas podem realmente se tornar feiticeiros através de vários meios. Quando Dantalian usou sua magia negra para casar com Prue com o feiticeiro Zile, ela e suas irmãs foram transformadas em feiticeiros. A maneira mais básica para uma bruxa se tornar um feiticeiro é matar outra bruxa e roubar seus poderes. O fato de a maioria dos demônios mostrar um desdém pelos feiticeiros sugere que eles também não são demoníacos. No entanto, eles também são descritos como não sendo humanos devido à sua incapacidade de sangrar. bruxas, por outro lado, sangram e são consideradas humanas. Isso sugere ainda que, embora relacionadas, bruxas e feiticeiros não são da mesma espécie. Feiticeiros Conhecidos 1ª Temporada= *Jeremy Burns *Rex Buckland *Hannah Webster *Matthew Tate *Nicholas *Coven Rowe **Greg Rowe **Paul Rowe **Brendan Rowe |-| 2ª Temporada= *Malcolm *Jane Franklin *Coletores *Anton *Feiticeiro Dragão |-| 3ª Temporada= *Eames *Zile *Shadow |-| 4ª Temporada= *Devlin *Jackson *Hector |-| 5ª Temporada= *Bacarra do Futuro *Bacarra do Presente *Feiticeiro Rato *Kane *Caçador Familiar |-| 6ª Temporada= *Nigel |-| Quadrinhos= *Hogan *Ravan *Filho Desconhecido de Neena Mencionado apenas. |-| Livros= *LascarisKiss of Darkness *Coven do Novo SolThe Crimson Spell **Justin Morgan **Celeste Bailey **Adrienne *Hugh MontgomeryWhispers from the Past *Timothy McBrideMirror Image *Douglas BrittanyA Tale of Two Pipers *Austin HerrickThe War on Witches *Seth RobbinsSeasons of the Witch Vol. 1 *Família AngusThe Warren Witches **Simon Angus **Bartholomew Angus Notas e Curiosidades * De acordo com Prue Halliwell, há 19 feitiços específicos de feiticeiro no Livro das Sombras, mencionado em "They're Everywhere". *Acreditava-se originalmente que os feiticeiros não poderiam ser encontrados através da vidência. No entanto, é possível rastrear warlocks, procurando os poderes que eles roubaram, já que o poder de uma bruxa permanece tecnicamente vivo mesmo depois que o usuário morre. * Enquanto alguns feiticeiros são tão poderosos que requerem feitiços de derrota, outros podem ser simplesmente vencidos por poções ou poderes fortes, como o poder de combustão molecular de Piper. * Feiticeiros foram apresentados com mais frequência nas temporadas anteriores. Eles essencialmente serviram como a principal forma de antagonismo nas duas primeiras temporadas, apenas para serem ofuscados por demônios em temporadas posteriores. * A palavra warlock é derivada do antigo inglês "waer logga", que significa "quebrador de juramentos". A palavra foi usada pela igreja cristã como uma maneira depreciativa de rotular os pagãos. Esta origem também pode estar ligada à definição Charmed, uma vez que os warlocks agiram contra a Rede Wiccan, o que poderia ser considerado um juramento. * Embora se diga que os feiticeiros não sangram, esse não foi o caso de certos feiticeiros, como Jeremy Burns e o Caçador Familiar. Presumivelmente, os meio-feiticeiros poderão sangrar devido ao seu lado humano. * Embora feiticeiros sejam cidadãos de segunda classe no Submundo, alguns deles parecem ter conexões com altos membros da Hierarquia Demoníaca, como no caso de Rex Buckland e Hannah Webster. Além disso, na realidade alternativa do Bacarra do futuro, onde Cole Turner, se tornou o governante do submundo, o sistema de classes mudou sob seu governo. Feiticeiros e demônios estavam unidos como iguais, dando ao mal um de seus maiores triunfos em décadas. * Em "Muse to My Ears" foi mencionado por Cole e Leo que havia uma lei contra feiticeiros que roubavam os poderes dos demônios. É considerado traição e punível com a morte. Referências }} Categoria:Seres Mágicos Categoria:Feiticeiros Categoria:Mal Categoria:Transformações Mágicas